


Maple Tree

by sambethe



Series: Lily Evans A-Z [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer after 5th Year, Lily waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple Tree

Three weeks.

Lily sighed. Twice a week for three weeks she had come, along with a rucksack stuffed with books, some magazines, a notebook and a few sandwiches, crisps and bottles of the ginger beer Severus likes.

This was their spot, this copse of trees. She sat beneath her favourite, the old maple with a large, low branch from which she would hang upside down when they were younger. She leant back against its trunk and listened to the sound of the river flow past.

It was the place where they traded secrets and built a friendship. It became their escape - his from a home and father he hated and hers first from Petunia's disapproving looks and later the unnatural silence that invaded the house following her mother's death.

Lily wasn’t sure why she came the first day or why she continued to do so; she hadn't spoken to him since the night he camped outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. And, truth be told, she wasn't sure she wanted to speak to him or what she'd say if he did turn up.

_Mudblood._

The word, said in his voice, still stung.

What she wanted was an explanation, something to help her resolve the image of the boy who smiled and called her his best friend with one of a boy full of so much hatred and venom. Instead she was left with silence and the distinct impression she had been fooling herself for years. She picked up a large stone that sat near her foot and tossed it into the river. It made a satisfying plop as it broke the surface and then sank.

Lily stood and slung the bag over her shoulder. She ran her hand along the tree's trunk one last time before turning and heading home.


End file.
